leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Caitlyn
Caitlyns nicht verstärkte generieren Steigerungen von Kopfschuss, doppelte Steigerungen bei Angriffen aus einem Busch heraus. Bei 6 Steigerungen, oder 5 aus einem Busch heraus, schießt Caitlyn mit ihrem nächsten normalen Angriff nach einer Verzögerung von |as}} Sekunden ein Projektil, welches |ad}} |crit}} als |normal}} anrichtet. Dieser Wert ist erhöht auf |crit}} gegen Nicht-Champions. |leveling = |description2 = Caitlyn kann weitere verstärkte Angriffe abfeuern, während der Kopfschuss noch in der Luft ist, was alle Steigerungen verbraucht. |leveling2 = |description3 = Gegner, die durch oder durch sind, gewähren auf 1300 Reichweite einen zusätzlichen Kopfschuss (nur auf diesen speziellen Gegner), der funktioniert. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| keine Reichweitenerhöhung. * Der Bonusschaden wendet an. * Das Angreifen von Augen generiert Steigerungen, verbraucht aber keine. * Der auslösende, verstärkte Angriff kann , allerdings interagiert der Bonusschaden nicht damit. * Der verstärkte Angriff zählt als Fähigkeit, weshalb er nach der Ausführungszeit auch dann feuert, wenn Caitlyn oder in versetzt wird. ** Daher generiert der verstärkte Angriff keine Steigerungen von und und er gewährt nicht die Abklingzeitverringerung von . |video = Caitlyn-P }} }} |speed = 2200 |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = 0.625 |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Caitlyn legt ihr Gewehr 1 Sekunde lang an und feuert dann einen durchdringenden Schuss ab, der |normal}} verursacht und sich nach dem ersten getroffenen Ziel auffächert. Jede weitere getroffene Einheit nach dem ersten Ziel erleidet 60 % des eigentlichen Schadens. |leveling = % des Angriffsschadens)}}|Verringerter Schaden| % des Angriffsschadens)}}}} |description2 = Gegner, die von einer wurden, erhalten immer den vollen Schaden von Piltover-Friedensstifter. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| zählen für die Schadensverringerung als getroffen. |video = Caitlyn-Q }} }} |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = + 1 Aufladung |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = Sekunden |description = Caitlyn generiert periodisch Aufladungen von Yordle-Schlagfalle, bis zu einer maximal gleichzeitig tragbaren Anzahl. |leveling = }} |description2 = Caitlyn platziert eine Falle am gewählten Zielort, die nach Sekunden scharf wird und einige Zeit bestehen bleibt. Wird die maximale Fallenanzahl durch Neuplatzierungen überschritten, so wird die älteste Falle sofort zerstört. |leveling2 = Sekunden}} |description3 = Gegnerische Champions, die auf eine Yordle-Schlagfalle treten, lösen diese aus, werden für Sekunden , werden für 3 Sekunden , gewähren Caitlyn in diesem Zeitraum gegen diesen Gegner einen zusätzlichen , der mehr Schaden als gewöhnlich verursacht und werden für 4 Sekunden gegen andere Yordle-Schlagfallen in diesem Bereich immun. |leveling3 = | % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|ad}}}} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| verursachen erhöhten Schaden nach Modifizierungen des kritischen Trefferschadens. |video = Caitlyn-W }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Caitlyn feuert ein Netz in die gewählte Richtung und selber 400 Einheiten in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, wodurch sie |magisch}} am ersten getroffenen Gegner verursacht und ihn für 1 Sekunde um 50 % . |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder hat Kaliber 90-Netz eine kurze Kanalisierung, weshalb man sie unterbrechen kann. |video = Caitlyn-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nach einer kurzen Verzögerung, in der Caitlyn einen ausgewählten ins Visier nimmt, kanalisiert sie 1 Sekunde lang und erhält auf das Ziel. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn Caitlyn die Kanalisierung erfolgreich beendet, feuert sie ein dem Ziel folgendes Projektil ab, das am ersten getroffenen Gegner |normal}} verursacht. Andere können sich in die Schussbahn stellen, um den Schuss abzufangen. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Sollte der ausgewählte während der Kanalisierung sterben, wird die Fähigkeit abgebrochen und auf eine von 5 Sekunden gesetzt. Die Manakosten werden nicht erstattet. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| und wird auch nicht auf Abklingzeit gesetzt. * Championbeschworene Einheiten können das Projektil abfangen. * Wenn das Ziel stirbt oder nicht mehr ins Ziel genommen werden kann, während die Kugel bereits fliegt, so behält diese ihre Richtung bei und kann immer noch Champions in der Schussbahn treffen. |video = Caitlyn-R }} }} cs:Caitlyn en:Caitlyn es:Caitlyn fr:Caitlyn pl:Caitlyn pt-br:Caitlyn ru:Кейтлин zh:凯特琳 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Caitlyn hat den Ruf, die beste Friedenswächterin Piltovers zu sein, und ist die erste Wahl, wenn es darum geht, die Stadt von schwer zu fassenden Kriminellen zu befreien. Sie wird oft zusammen mit Vi eingesetzt, da ihre kühle Art ein Gegenpol zur Impulsivität ihrer Partnerin ist. Trotz ihres einzigartigen Hextech-Gewehrs ist Caitlyns mächtigste Waffe ihr überragender Intellekt, dank dem sie Gesetzesbrechern, die sich in die Stadt des Fortschritts gewagt haben, durchdachte Fallen stellen kann. Der Sheriff von Piltover Caitlyn ist eine entschlossene und begabte Ermittlerin bei den Sheriffs von Piltover, der Stadt des Fortschritts. Sie ist intelligent und zeigt sowohl einen starken Gerechtigkeitssinn als auch absolute Hingabe an das Gesetz. Bewaffnet mit einem herausragenden Hextech-Gewehr ist Caitlyn eine geduldige Jägerin und der Schrecken aller Verbrecher der Stadt. Obwohl sie in eine Familie von wohlhabenden und einflussreichen Hextech-Ingenieuren geboren wurde und mit der Etikette des Stadtlebens von Piltover vertraut ist, zog sie es doch vor, mehr Zeit in den wilden Landen des Südens zu verbringen. Sie vermag ebenso gut mit den reichen Bürgern der Stadt des Fortschritts zu parlieren wie einen Hirsch durchs schlammige Unterholz der Wälder zu verfolgen und verbrachte einen großen Teil ihrer Jugend jenseits der Tore von Piltover. Mit der Repetiermuskete ihres Vaters, die er in Bilgewasser erworben hatte, konnte sie auf dreihundert Meter Entfernung einen Vogel aufspüren oder einem Hasen eine Kugel durchs Auge jagen. Doch Caitlyns größte Vorzüge waren ihr Intellekt und ihr Wille, von ihren Eltern zu lernen, die ihr naturgegebenes Rechtsbewusstsein schärften. Das Handwerk der Familie bescherte ihr Wohlstand, doch ihre Mutter warnte beständig vor dem Sirenengesang von Piltover, dessen güldene Versprechungen auch das wärmste Herz verhärten konnten. Auf diese Warnungen gab Caitlyn wenig. Für sie war Piltover ein Ort der Schönheit und Ordnung, in den sie sich jedes Mal aufs Neue verliebte, wenn sie aus der Wildnis zurückkehrte. Doch fünf Jahre später, am Tag des Fortschritts, sollte sich all dies ändern. Caitlyn kehrte von einer langen Reise durch die Wälder zurück und fand ihr Heim geplündert und leer vor. Die Angestellten der Familie waren alle tot und ihre Eltern verschwunden. Nachdem sie das Haus gesichert hatte, machte sich Caitlyn sofort auf die Suche nach ihrer Familie. Eine Spur in einer Stadt zu verfolgen war etwas ganz anderes als die Pirsch im Wald, aber schließlich fand Caitlyn, einen nach dem anderen, die Männer, die in ihr Zuhause eingedrungen waren. Keiner von ihnen wusste, wer hinter der Entführung steckte, nur dass sie über einen Mittelsmann namens „C“ angeheuert wurden. Die Spur führte Caitlyn schließlich in ein geheimes Hextech-Labor, in dem ihre Eltern gezwungen wurden, für einen rivalisierenden Klan unter Androhung von Todesschmerzen zu arbeiten. Caitlyn rettete ihre Eltern, und mit ihren Informationen konnten die Wächter den Anführer des Klans festnehmen, der hinter der Entführung steckte. Sie und ihre Eltern kehrten in ihr Zuhause zurück und fingen damit an, ihr Leben wiederaufzubauen. Doch in Caitlyn hatte sich etwas Grundlegendes verändert. Sie sah nun, dass Piltover gefährlich sein konnte, dass Ehrgeiz und Gier ebenso tödlich sein konnten wie eine in die Enge getriebene Bestie. Während ihrer Ermittlungen hatte Caitlyn die dünne Schicht des Fortschritts und der Wissenschaft an Piltovers Oberfläche aufgerissen. Darunter hatte sie Menschen in Not gesehen, einsame und verlorene Seelen. Und sie hatte gesehen, dass sie ihnen helfen konnte. Obwohl sie ihre Eltern liebte, wollte sie nicht in ihre Fußstapfen als Handwerker treten, und suchte nach einer anderen Möglichkeit, ihren Lebensunterhalt in der geschäftigen Metropole zu verdienen. Sie etablierte sich als Ermittlerin, wobei ihre herausragenden Fähigkeiten als Jägerin ihr halfen, zu einer Finderin verlorener Menschen und Wiederbeschafferin gestohlener Güter zu werden. Zu ihrem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag schenkten Caitlyns Eltern ihr ein Hextech-Gewehr von außergewöhnlicher Qualität. Die Waffe war eine wahre Schönheit und verwendete maßgeschneiderte Geschosse, die ihr eine größere Präzision erlaubten als jedes andere Gewehr, das sie zuvor besessen hatte. Die Waffe konnte auch für unterschiedliche Munitionstypen modifiziert werden und Caitlyn nahm sie mit, wann immer sie an einem Fall arbeitete. Bald schon kannte sie die Ecken und Winkel von Piltover ebenso genau wie jeden Waldweg ihrer Kindheit und machte ordentlichen Profit mit ihrer Profession, die sie in Kontakt mit den verschiedenen Schichten der Gesellschaft brachte. Sie begegnete einer Vielzahl von seltsamen Leuten und Situationen, die sie aus erster Hand lehrten, wie gefährlich experimentelle Hextech und unautorisierte Chemtech werden konnten. In den folgenden Jahren machte sie sich einen Namen als jemand, an den man sich in alltäglichen Dingen wie auch in esoterischen Angelegenheiten wenden konnte. Ein besonders traumatischer Fall, in dem es um ein verschwundenes Hextech-Gerät und eine Serie von Kindesentführungen ging, brachte Caitlyn dazu, mit einem Agenten der Wache von Piltover zusammenzuarbeiten. Genau wie sie hatte er eine Affinität zu besonders merkwürdigen Fällen entwickelt. Auch wenn die Fährte mit jedem Tag kälter wurde, weigerte Caitlyn sich, aufzugeben. Sie jagte dem Fall hinterher wie ein Hund einem Knochen, bis sie ihn schließlich knackte. Caitlyn und der Wächter retteten die Kinder nach einem Kampf mit einer Gruppe Hybriden in Diensten eines Chem-Forschers, den seine eigenen Gebräue in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatten. Als sie und der Wächter sich einen Siegestrunk teilten, bot er ihr eine Stelle als Sheriff an. Caitlyn lehnte zunächst ab, aber sie begriff bald, dass sie mit den Ressourcen der Wache eine weitaus bessere Chance hatte, die Identität von „C“ aufzudecken, der einzigen Person, die beim Angriff auf ihre Familie beteiligt war und die sie noch nicht gefasst hatte. Heute arbeitet Caitlyn als respektierter Sheriff bei der Wache von Piltover, um die Ordnung in der Stadt des Fortschritts zu wahren – insbesondere dann, wenn übereifrige Hextech-Handwerker jenseits der Grenzen des Erlaubten tätig werden. Seit Kurzem arbeitet sie mit einer neuer Rekrutin aus Zhaun als Partnerin zusammen, der waghalsigen und dreisten Vi. Wie eine solche Partnerschaft zustande kam und dann auch noch so effektiv wurde, ist das Thema etlicher Tavernengespräche und Gerüchte, sowohl innerhalb der Wache als auch bei denen, die sie ins Gefängnis schleifen. Beziehungen * Onkel Lyte kannte Caitlyns Mutter. * und sind Partner. ** Zusammen jagen sie die wahnsinnige Verbrecherin . * Zudem ist sie scheinbar gut befreundet mit und . |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Caitlyn Arktische Screenshots.jpg|Arktische Caitlyn Caitlyn Kopfjäger Screenshots.jpg|Kopfjäger-Caitlyn Mondgeist Screenshots.jpg|Mondgeist-Caitlyn Skins ; : * Caitlyn scheint zu sein. Mit welcher Hand sie ihr Gewehr hält und mit welcher sie den Abzug betätigt wechselt zwischen Artworks und Skins immer wieder hin und her. ** Beispiele für das Betätigen des Abzugs mit der linken Hand sind und . ** Beispiele für das Betätigen des Abzugs mit der rechten Hand sind und . ; : * Die Münzen im Hintergrund lehnen an die Münzen aus Super Mario an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** *** und sind im Hintergrund zu sehen. ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin war als besonderes Geschenk für alle erhältlich, welche das -Magazin (Ausgabe November 2011 US) vorbestellt hatten. ** Er war am 29. Dezember 2011 für die Öffentlichkeit erhältlich. * Dieser Skin könnte an eine Reihe von Scharfschützengewehren, die unter dem Namen "Artic Warfare" bekannt sind, angelehnt sein. (der englische Name dieses Skins lautet Artic Warfare Caitlyn) * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an Yautja aus dem Film . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zur Mondwende 2016 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** * Ihr Aussehen könnte eine Anlehnung an sein. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Auf ihrem Splash-Art sind zusammen mit dem , , , und im Pool zu sehen. ; : * Dieser Skin ist vor Release überarbeitet worden, nachdem man das Skin-Konzept für eine "Futuristische Caitlyn" auf der zeigte. * Ihr Aussehen ist eine Anlehnung an Chell aus der Portal-Reihe. Sie teilt das Thema der weißen Kleidung, das Design ihrer Waffe und dem Portal bei der Rückruf-Animation. ** Sie könnte auch eine Anlehnung an aus " " sein. * Ihr Splash-Art könnte eine Anlehnung an aus dem Spiel " " sein. ** Teile ihres Outfits und ihrer Waffe könnten von anderen Gegenständen dieses Spieles inspiriert worden sein. * Dieser Skin ist der erste Skin, bei dem Caitlyn keinen Hut trägt. Allerdings trägt sie einen der folgenden Hüte beim Rückruf: ** Hut ** Dreispitz-Hut ** einen mittelalterlichen Helm ** einen Cowboy Hut ** ihren eigenen Zylinder * Ihr Tanz projiziert ein Hologramm auf den Boden, wo sie in Cowgirl-Kleidung einen Tanz vollführt. ** Der Tanz ist eien Anlehnung an Madonna - Don't Tell Me. *** Ein Vergleichsvideo kann hier angeschaut werden. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an die (zumeist afrikanischen) Safaris. * Dieser Skin ist zudem eine Anlehnung an den Internet Browser Safari von Apple. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Internet-Browser-Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** Skin-Spotlights Klassische Caitlyn - Chroma-Spotlight| Widerstands-Caitlyn - Skin-Spotlight| Sheriff Caitlyn - Skin-Spotlight| Safari-Caitlyn - Skin-Spotlight| Arktische Caitlyn - Skin-Spotlight| Officer Caitlyn - Skin-Spotlight| Kopfjäger-Caitlyn - Skin-Spotlight| Mondgeist Caitlyn - Skin-Spotlight| Mondgeist Caitlyn - Chroma-Spotlight| Pulsfeuer-Caitlyn - Skin-Spotlight| Poolparty-Caitlyn - Skin-Spotlight| Poolparty-Caitlyn - Chroma-Spotlight| Arcade-Caitlyn - Skin-Spotlight| Arcade-Caitlyn (Prestige-Edition) - Skin-Spotlight| |Zitate= Zitate Zitate= Bei der Auswahl * (Das Audiofile wird in Kürze verfügbar sein) Beim Bannen * (Das Audiofile wird in Kürze verfügbar sein) ---- Angriff * * * * * * * '''Bewegung' * * * * * * * * * '''Witz' ;Beim Witzeln kalibriert Caitlyn ihr Gewehr, und es fällt auseinander. * * '''Verspotten' * * '''Beim Auslösen von ' * '''Beim Benutzen von ' * * * * * |-|Geräuscheffekte= '''Beim Angreifen' * * * * * * * * * * * * Lachen * * * * Beim Sterben * * * * |Entwicklung= |gameplay = |artwork = |narrative = |visual = Jonboy Meyers Michał Niewiara 'RyoNinja' (Billy Garretsen, Danny Moll) Kevin Leroy |sound = |voice = Unbekannt }} Champion-Vorschau: Caitlyn, der Sheriff von Piltover ;von Kaep Champion-Vorschau: Caitlyn, der Sheriff von Piltover Beschwörer! Die Beamten von Piltover möchten, dass ich euch allen gegenüber die folgende Erklärung verlese. Es ist meine Pflicht, euch darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass es einen neuen Sheriff in der Stadt gibt. Die wunderschöne (und stilvolle) , der Sheriff von Piltover, ist der Liga der Legenden beigetreten. Banditen, Schläger, Aufwiegler und andere ungehobelte Gesellen sollten also auf der Hut sein! Auch wenn ihr auf der Flucht seid, so könnte doch ein einziger Blick schon genügen, damit ihr vielleicht überhaupt nicht mehr entkommen wollt. Natürlich muss nicht erst ein Haftbefehl auf euren Kopf ausgestellt worden sein, damit ihr einen näheren Blick auf diese schöne Dame erhaschen könnt. Egal, ob ihr eher der Gesetzlose seid oder lieber nach den Regeln spielt, wir haben hier gleich die perfekten Schnappschüsse für euch! Update zur Saison 2016 macht sich als Piltovers führende Scharfschützin auf die Jagd. Belagert gegnerische Türme, während ihr euch fliehende Gegner schnappt. Update zur Saison 2016 Caitlyns verbrauchen jetzt Munition, deshalb kann der Sheriff maximal drei Fallen gleichzeitig aktivieren. Festgesetzten Gegnern wird kein Schaden mehr zugefügt, jedoch kann Caitlyn sie aus viel größerer Entfernung mit einem normalen Angriff treffen, um mit sofortigen Schaden zuzufügen. Das gleiche gilt auch für Gegner, die in ihr gegangen sind. Zu guter Letzt optimieren wir noch Caits . Der erste Schuss ist jetzt präziser, bis er ein Ziel trifft - dann zerberstet ihre Patrone und fügt jedem weiterem Ziel dahinter verringerten Schaden zu. P= ;Kopfschuss 64px|left Caitlyns normale Angriffe erzielen gelegentlich einen Kopfschuss (Angriffe aus hohem Gras zählen als zusätzliche Steigerungen). Greift sie ein Ziel an, das ihr in die oder ins gegangen ist, erzielt sie ebenfalls einen Kopfschuss. Kopfschuss skaliert jetzt mit Caitlyns , und seine Reichweite verdoppelt sich, wenn ihr Ziel sich in einer oder in einem befindet. |-|Q= ;Piltover-Friedensstifter 64px|left Caitlyn feuert einen gebündelten, durchdringenden Schuss ab. Trifft sie ein Ziel, streut der Schuss und fügt weiteren Zielen verringerten Schaden zu. Piltover-Friedensstifter fügt in aufgedeckten Gegnern stets vollen Schaden zu. |-|W= ;Yordle-Schlagfalle 64px|left Platziert eine Falle, die keinen Schaden zufügt, aber gegnerische Champions, die sie auslösen, eine Zeit lang und macht. Caitlyn erhält nach einiger Zeit eine neue Falle. Sie kann bis zu drei Fallen gleichzeitig mit sich tragen. |-|E= ;Kaliber 90-Netz 64px|left Caitlyn feuert ein Netz, das sie , und gleichzeitig Gegner und ihnen zufügt. |-|R= ;Ass im Ärmel 64px|left Caitlyn bereitet einen Fernschuss von enormer Reichweite auf einen gegnerischen Champion vor. Gegnerische Champions können die Kugel abfangen. Media Musik= center|640px ;Sonstiges Musik Saison 2016 - Login Screen| Mondwende 2016 - Login Screen| Poolparty 2018 - Login Screen| LoL Musics - 2016 Lunar revel - Website BGM| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| Arcade 2019 - Login Screen| Demacia Vice Squad Music| |-|Videos= center|640px ;Sonstige Videos Lunar Revel the Wolf, the Serpent, the Monkey King| Zusammen gegen die Dunkelheit Mondwende-Event 2018 – League of Legends| Pulsfeuer Teaser League of Legends| Pulsefire Caitlyn One Simple Rule - League of Legends Animation Cinematic Trailer| Nicht mit ihr Skin-Trailer für Pulsfeuer-Caitlyn – League of Legends| Schreibe Geschichte Mid-Season Invitational 2018 – League of Legends| Nasse Erfrischungspause „Poolparty 2018“-Trailer – League of Legends| VFX Folio Poolparty-Caitlyn| Die Teufel unter uns Skins-Trailer „High Noon“ – League of Legends VFX Folio Caitlyn VFX Update| Arcade 2019 ULTRAKOMBO Event-Trailer – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Caitlyn.jpg|Caitlyn Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Eduardo Gonzalez) Caitlyn Konzept 02.jpg|Caitlyn Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jonboy Meyers) Caitlyn Konzept 03.jpg|Caitlyn Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Jonboy Meyers) Ironstylus Caitlynsketch.jpg|Caitlyn Zeichnung (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Caitlyn Safari Konzept.jpg|Safari Caitlyn Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Caitlyn Officer Model 01.png|Officer Caitlyn Model Caitlyn Kopfjäger- Konzept.jpg|Kopfjäger-Caitlyn Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler RyoNinja) Caitlyn Kopfjäger- Konzept 2.jpg|Kopfjäger-Caitlyn Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler RyoNinja) Caitlyn Kopfjäger- Konzept 3.jpg|Kopfjäger-Caitlyn Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Mondwende 2016 Teaser.jpg|Lunar Wraith Caitlyn Promo 1 Mondwende 2016 promo.jpg|Lunar Wraith Caitlyn Promo 2 Caitlyn Pulsfeuer- Promo.png|Pulsfeuer-Caitlyn Promo Caitlyn LunarWraith model 1.jpg|Lunar Wraith Caitlyn Model (vom Riot-Künstlers DragonFly Studio) Caitlyn Pulsfeuer- Promo Konzept 1.jpg|Pulsfeuer-Caitlyn Promo Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Danny Moll) Caitlyn Pulsfeuer- Promo Konzept 2.jpg|Pulsfeuer-Caitlyn Promo Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Danny Moll) Caitlyn Pulsfeuer- Promo Konzept 03.jpg|Pulsfeuer-Caitlyn Promo Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Danny Moll) Caitlyn Pulsfeuer- Promo Konzept 04.jpg|Pulsfeuer-Caitlyn Promo Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Danny Moll) Caitlyn Pulsfeuer- Konzept 03.jpg|Pulsfeuer-Caitlyn Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Caitlyn Pulsfeuer- Konzept 04.jpg|Pulsfeuer-Caitlyn Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Caitlyn Pulsfeuer- Konzept 1.jpg|Pulsfeuer-Caitlyn Weapon Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Caitlyn Pulsfeuer- Konzept 2.jpg|Pulsfeuer-Caitlyn Weapon Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Caitlyn Pulsfeuer- model 1.jpg|Pulsfeuer-Caitlyn Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Caitlyn Pulsfeuer- model 2.jpg|Pulsfeuer-Caitlyn Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Caitlyn Pulsfeuer- model 03.jpg|Pulsfeuer-Caitlyn Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Caitlyn Pulsfeuer- model 04.jpg|Pulsfeuer-Caitlyn Model 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Caitlyn Pulsfeuer- model 05.gif|Pulsfeuer-Caitlyn Model 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Caitlyn Poolparty- Konzept 01.jpg|Poolparty-Caitlyn Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Jesse Li) Poolparty 2018 Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Poolparty-2018 Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Poolparty 2018 Splash Konzept 02.gif|Poolparty-2018 Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Caitlyn Update Konzept 1.jpg|Caitlyn Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Caitlyn Update Konzept 2.jpg|Caitlyn Update Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Arcade Thunderdome 2017 Demacia Vice 01.jpg|Demacia Vice Promo |Historisch= Alte Geschichte 2.= Ein Grund, warum Piltover auch als die Stadt des Fortschritts bekannt geworden ist, ist die außerordentlich niedrige Verbrechensrate. Dies war nicht immer der Fall; Briganten und Diebe aller Arten empfanden den Stadtstaat als ideales Ziel für Plünderungen, vor allem wegen seiner wertvollen Ressourcen, die eingeführt werden, um die techmaturgische Forschung voran zu treiben. Einige theoretisieren sogar, dass die Stadt schon lange an das Chaos und das organisierte Verbrechen gefallen wäre, hätte es Caitlyn, den Sheriff von Piltover, nie gegeben. Als Tochter eines wohlhabenden Staatsmannes und einer Hextech-Forscherin entdeckte Caitlyn ihr natürliches Talent für Untersuchungen im Alter von 14 Jahren, als ihr Vater auf dem Weg nach Hause angegriffen und ausgeraubt wurde. Sie schlich sich in dieser Nacht mit dem Gewehr ihres Vaters aus dem Anwesen und verfolgte die Spur der Straßenräuber vom Ort des Verbrechens aus, bis sie diese stellte. Zunächst taten ihre Eltern alles, um ihr dieses riskante Hobby auszutreiben, aber sie war unverbesserlich. Um ihre Tochter auf die einzige ihr bekannte Art zu beschützen, begann Caitlyns Mutter damit, sie mit techmaturgischen Gerätschaften auszurüsten, die ihren detektivischen Plänen zuträglich waren. Caitlyn wurde binnen kürzester Zeit stadtbekannt, als sie das Verbrechen in Piltover im Alleingang bezwang und sich schon bald in eine bestechende Schönheit entwickelte. Sie kniff nie vor einem Fall oder einer Herausforderung und sie wurde zu einem der zielgenauesten Schützen des Stadtstaats. Ihre Dienste wurden bald darauf von Demacia in Anspruch genommen, um einen mysteriösen Gesetzlosen zu schnappen, der begann, gewagte und Bekanntheit erlangende Raubzüge durchzuführen. Der Bandit, der immer eine Karte mit einem stilisierten „C“ am Ort des Verbrechens zurück ließ, wurde Caitlyns Feind. Bis zum heutigen Tag sucht sie noch immer nach diesem geschickten Einbrecher und der Fall hat sie bereits durch ganz Valoran geführt. Auf ihren Reisen versucht sie stets, ihre Fähigkeiten zu verbessern und den Einfluss zu erlangen, der es ihr ermöglicht, ihr einziges Ziel aufzuspüren, dem es bisher gelang, ihr immer wieder zu entkommen. }} |-|1.= Ein Grund, warum Piltover auch als die Stadt des Fortschritts bekannt geworden ist, ist die außerordentlich niedrige Verbrechensrate. Dies war nicht immer der Fall; Briganten und Diebe aller Arten empfanden den Stadtstaat als ideales Ziel für Plünderungen, vor allem wegen seiner wertvollen Ressourcen, die eingeführt werden, um die techmaturgische Forschung voran zu treiben. Einige theoretisieren sogar, dass die Stadt schon lange an das Chaos und das organisierte Verbrechen gefallen wäre, hätte es Caitlyn, den Sheriff von Piltover, nie gegeben. Als Tochter eines wohlhabenden Staatsmannes und einer Hextech-Forscherin entdeckte Caitlyn ihr natürliches Talent für Untersuchungen im Alter von 14 Jahren, als ihr Vater auf dem Weg nach Hause angegriffen und ausgeraubt wurde. Sie schlich sich in dieser Nacht mit dem Gewehr ihres Vaters aus dem Anwesen und verfolgte die Spur der Straßenräuber vom Ort des Verbrechens aus, bis sie diese stellte. Zunächst taten ihre Eltern alles, um ihr dieses riskante Hobby auszutreiben, aber sie war unverbesserlich. Um ihre Tochter auf die einzige ihr bekannte Art zu beschützen, begann Caitlyns Mutter damit, sie mit techmaturgischen Gerätschaften auszurüsten, die ihren detektivischen Plänen zuträglich waren. Caitlyn wurde binnen kürzester Zeit stadtbekannt, da sie das Verbrechen in Piltover im Alleingang bezwang und sie sich schon bald in eine bestechende Schönheit entwickelte. Sie kniff nie vor einem Fall oder einer Herausforderung und sie wurde zu einem der zielgenauesten Schützen des Stadtstaats. Ihre Dienste wurden bald darauf von Demacia in Anspruch genommen, um einen mysteriösen Gesetzlosen zu schnappen, der begann, gewagte und Bekanntheit erlangende Raubzüge durchzuführen. Der Bandit, der immer eine Karte mit einem stilisierten „C“ am Ort des Verbrechens zurück ließ, wurde Caitlyns Erzfeind. Bis zum heutigen Tag sucht sie noch immer nach diesem geschickten Einbrecher und der Fall hat sie bereits durch ganz Valoran geführt. Sie ist der Liga der Legenden beigetreten, um ihr Können zu verbessern und den Einfluss zu erlangen, der es ihr ermöglicht, ihr einziges Ziel aufzuspüren, dem es bisher gelang, ihr immer wieder zu entkommen. , aus ihrem Buch "Willige Festnahme"}} |-|Liga-Bewertung= In einer Kaskade aus Surren und Klicken betritt Caitlyn die Große Halle, wobei die Linsen, die von ihrem Hut hinabreichen, sich ausrichten, sodass sie den Raum bis ins kleinste Detail erkunden kann. Über ihre Schulter hängt ein langes Gewehr, dessen Gewicht sie mit einer solchen Leichtigkeit trägt, dass man bezweifeln möchte, dass sie es jemals ablegt. Die geschäftige Aktivität ihrer Ausrüstung buhlt gleich der Freizügigkeit ihrer Erscheinung um Aufmerksamkeit. Mit dem Auge einer Ermittlerin lässt sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen und achtet dabei darauf, wie alle Objekte darin angeordnet sind. Sie untersucht die Marmortür zum Zimmer der Betrachtung mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit. Beruhigt durch das Wissen, sie könne dort später, wenn nötig, einen Tatort untersuchen, stößt sie die Türen auf und geht hinein. Wie der Tau nach einer langen Observation lag das Gewicht der Dunkelheit auf ihrer Haut, kalt und ernüchternd. Gleichsam als Antwort auf diesen Gedanken drang das sanfte Prasseln von Regen auf Kopfsteinpflaster von weiter hinten an ihr Ohr. Erschrocken drehte sie sich zu schnell um und schlug dabei mit ihrem Ellenbogen gegen etwas Festes. Dieses 'Etwas' war eine schmierige Ziegelwand, auf der noch die Reste eines Graffiti zu erkennen waren, das die kräftige Figur des in prächtigen Einzelheiten zeigte. Mit antrainierter Skepsis glitten ihre Augen von der Mauer die lange Straße neben ihr hinab. In letzter Sekunde konnte sie ein Keuchen unterdrücken. Weg der Unverwüstlichkeit. Ganz gleich, wie viele Stunden sie dort verbracht hatte, der Ort trieb ihr noch immer Schauer über den Rücken. Ihr Blick ging Richtung Himmel, wo sie die Spitze des Turms der Kontinuität sehen konnte, der sein anheimelndes Licht über die Stadt warf und die immerfort daran erinnerte, die Zügel der Ethik nie zu lockern. Traurige Ironie, dass es ebenjener Turm war, der es dem Flüchtigen, dem mysteriösen 'C', ermöglichte, zu entkommen, als sie ihn schon fast geschnappt hatte. Sie konnte sich ohne weiteres an jede Einzelheit dieses Tages erinnern. Er hatte sich in ihr Gedächtnis eingegraben wie das Bildnis eines verstorbenen Geliebten, das am Rahmen eines Spiegels festgesteckt war – immer da, um dich daran zu erinnern, was du hättest haben können. Die Verfolgung begann im Empfangsbereich der Gildenhalle der Baumeister auf Demacias geschäftigem Platz der Ehre. Eine Studentin der Weiterführenden Techmaturgischen Waferherstellung war zufällig zur Gilde gekommen, um mit Moraj Wossit über die Bedingungen für eine Aufnahme zu sprechen. Wossit war ein durchschnittlicher Bürohengst, der ohne ihr Wissen und das seiner Vorgesetzten den Donnerstagmorgen blaugemacht hatte, um sich einer 'fakultativen Stresstherapie' zu unterziehen. Caitlyn hatte die Geschichte oft genug gehört, um zu wissen, dass er 'etwas, von dem meine Frau und meine Kinder besser nichts wissen sollten' meinte. So viel zu Demacia als Bastion der Moral. Obwohl er sich im Nachhinein betrachtet genauso gut mit einem Bierchen in der Hand ein Ligaspiel angesehen haben mochte, so verklemmt wie die Bewohner dieses Stadtstaates waren. Auf jeden Fall stürmte die Studentin in sein Büro und fand seinen durchwühlten Schreibtisch neben dem offenen Fenster wieder. Sie holte einen Vorgesetzten, der sich, sichtlich besorgt, an die örtlichen Behörden wandte. Caitlyn war in der Stadt gewesen, um die letzte rätselhafte Karte zu untersuchen, die 'C' hinterlassen hatte. Sie war die vierte in einer Reihe nahezu identischer Karten, die er an den Schauplätzen seiner Raubzüge hinterlassen hatte. Sie alle trugen einen einzigen Buchstaben: 'C'. Diese Karte wurde an Stelle des gestohlenen Himmelskristalls aus der Kristallhalle der Derwische von abgelegt. Sie hatte herausgefunden, dass er Papier in leicht unterschiedlichen Schattierungen verwendete, um sie wissen zu lassen, in welchem Teil Valorans er als nächstes zuschlagen würde. Auch die Tinte und die Schriftart, die er benutzte, hatten eine Bedeutung, doch hatte sie dieses Rätsel bis dahin noch nicht gelöst gehabt. Dank seines früheren Raubs des Großschwertes von Milthorn aus Demacias Königlichem Palast hatte Caitlyn gefolgert, dass er sich dort noch einmal zeigen wollte. Sie sprach gerade mit dem Wachtmeister, als die Nachricht aus der Gildenhalle eintraf. Aus einer Ahnung heraus, begleitete sie den Wachtmeister dorthin und als sie eintrafen, war die gesamte Empfangshalle mit Muskelmännern von der Sicherheit gefüllt. Der Vorgesetzte war achtsam genug, das Büro des Oberbaumeisters zu kontrollieren, zu dem Wossit gesonderten Zutritt hatte. Als er dort ankam, war auch dieses Büro ähnlich verwüstet. Das Wichtigste jedoch war der Umstand, dass der geschätzte Helm des Beschützers, den Liga- vor vielen Jahren nach Demacia gebracht hatte, vermisst wurde und der Tresor, in dem er aufbewahrt worden war, offen stand. Er war der Baumeister-Gilde anvertraut worden, um eine Art magischer Feinabstimmungen vornehmen zu lassen und die Gilden-Äffchen versicherten Caitlyn, dass über die gesamte Operation kein Sterbenswörtchen gesprochen worden war. Im Tresor wartete eine weitere Karte als Seitenhieb auf ihre Unfähigkeit, die Hinweise zu entziffern. Die Sicherheitsleute riegelten das Gebäude unverzüglich ab. Caitlyn hörte sich den Bericht des Sicherheitschefs an, als sie einen Sicherheitsbeamten bemerkte, der sich jedes Mal abwandte, wenn sie versuchte, ihm direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen. Es war zufällig genug, um als unwichtig abgetan zu werden, doch nach fünf Minuten ausweichender Blicke entschied sie sich, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Sie schaffte es, ganze vier Schritte in seine Richtung zu gehen, bevor er die Treppen hinauf eilte. Sie jagte ihm zehn Stockwerke hoch hinterher, ohne langsamer zu werden. Sie erreichte das Dach gerade schnell genug, um zuzusehen, wie er sich an einem Seil, das an der Spitze des Turms der Kontinuität festgebunden war, von dannen schwang. Als er hinüberschwang, war klar, dass er diese Flucht sorgfältig geplant hatte, um das Dach von Gillsons Trainingshalle zu erreichen. Das war zu nah, um ihn entwischen zu lassen. Sie zog also ihre Waffe und zielte auf ein Bein. Diesmal hatte ihr Opfer einen Fehler begangen, denn er hatte keine Möglichkeit auszuweichen – und den richtigen Zeitpunkt für ihre Schüsse zu wählen, war Caitlyns Spezialität. Sie zog den Abzug. Plötzlich fiel der Täter vom Seil. Caitlyn verstand es nicht. Die Kugel hätte nicht so schnell ihr Ziel erreichen sollen. Die Zeit schien wie in Zeitlupe zu vergehen, während sie zusah, wie er durch die Luft hinunterfuhr. Sie sah zu, bis er zwischen den Gebäuden verschwand, und stürmte die Treppen hinab. Und da war sie wieder. Sie stand auf dem Weg der Unverwüstlichkeit, wo er gefallen war. Überall gab es Zeugen, die ihn in die Straße fallen gesehen hatten, doch trotzdem war sie leer. Kein Leichnam, kein Blut, keine Erklärung dafür, wie er überlebt haben könnte. Und niemand hatte ihn fortgehen sehen. In dieser Nacht saß sie stundenlang in dieser Regenrinne von einer Straße und suchte nach Antworten. Wie als Erwiderung auf ihre Erinnerung öffnete sich eine Platte im durchnässten Ziegelsteinboden. Caitlyn sprang zurück, riss in einer geübten Bewegung das Gewehr von ihrer Schulter und richtete es auf das Loch. Ein leises Kichern schallte aus der Dunkelheit. "Bin ganz schön gerissen, was?" sagte eine Stimme. Caitlyn konnte die Situation gar nicht schnell genug in den Griff bekommen. "Komm langsam raus!" "Nee, das mach' ich sicher nicht", sagte die Stimme vergnügt. "Ich zähl' bis Drei. Wenn du dann nicht mit erhobenen Händen vor mir stehst, wird das Mündungsfeuer meines Gewehrs mir den Weg erhellen." Caitlyn war es gewohnt, Hindernisse zu bewältigen. "Eins..." "Das wirst du nicht tun, du hast nicht die -" "Zwei..." "Du weißt, wenn du mich erschießt, wirst du nie herausfinden, wie ich -" "Drei." Caitlyn zog den Abzug, aber die Waffe klickte nur hohl. "Weshalb möchtest du der Liga beitreten, Caitlyn?" Die Stimme war plötzlich ernst. "Ich stelle hier die Fragen! Wer -" Sie mochte es nicht, verhört zu werden. "Weshalb möchtest du der Liga beitreten, Caitlyn?" In der Stimme schwang ein solches Maß von Autorität mit, dass es ihr den Schrecken in die Knochen trieb. "Du kennst die Antwort auf diese Frage bereits, sonst hättest du mich nicht an diesen Ort gebracht." Sie wartete, doch es kam keine Reaktion. "Er ist der einzige Fall, der noch ungelöst ist. Ich werde besser werden. Ich werde ihn fangen und die Liga wird das Werkzeug sein, um dies zu bewerkstelligen." "Wie fühlt es sich an, seine Gedanken nicht verbergen zu können?" Die Frage kam als Flüstern an ihr Ohr und die Falltür in der Straße schnappte zu. Sie wirbelte herum, doch alles, was sie sah, war die verzierte Marmortür der Akademie. Dahinter lag der Pfad auf dem sie zum Champion würde. "Wenn du wissen willst, was ich denke, frage das nächste Mal einfach. Dann kannst du dir das ganze Theater drum herum sparen." Sie schmunzelte, wohl wissend, dass sie beobachtet wird, bevor sie ihr Gewehr über die Schulter warf und ihren Weg in die Liga fortsetzte. Alte Fähigkeiten Caitlyn's generieren Steigerungen von ''Kopfschuss (doppelt so viele, wenn aus einem Busch heraus angegriffen wird, gar keine, wenn ein angegriffen wird). |description2 = Bei Steigerungen wird ihr nächster verstärkt, wodurch dieser als |normal}} (verdreifacht gegen und ) verursacht und gegen |armor}} erhält. }}| x Schaden gegen Champions und für x gegen Vasallen und Monster . ** Der Bonusschaden von Kopfschuss wendet an. ** Kopfschuss wird nicht verschwendet, wenn Gebäude oder Augen angegriffen werden. |additional = * gewährt für jeden getroffenen Gegner Steigerungen von Kopfschuss. Den Kopfschuss-Bonusschaden erleidet aber nur das primäre Angriffsziel. }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Nach einer Sekunde Verzögerung feuert Caitlyn ein Projektil in die gewählte Richtung, dass |normal}} an allen Gegnern, durch die es durchfliegt, verursacht. Jeder getroffenen Gegner nach dem ersten Ziel erleidet 10 % weniger Schaden (bis zu einem Minumum von 50 % Schaden). |leveling = |Minimaler Schaden| }} }}| }} | |Kollisionsradius der Falle}}}} |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Caitlyn platziert am ausgewählten Zielort eine Falle, die nach Sekunden scharfgestellt ist. , die der Falle kommen, lösen diese aus, wodurch sie für Sekunden werden und über diesen Zeitraum |magisch}} erleiden. Außerdem gewährt die Falle auf das Ziel für 9 Sekunden. |leveling = }} |description2 = Caitlyn kann bis zu drei Fallen gleichzeitig platziert haben, wobei jede einzelne für bis zu 4 Minuten bestehen bleibt. Diese Fallen sind für beide Teams sichtbar. Wenn eine neu platzierte Falle das Maximum überschreiten würde, wird die neue Falle platziert und die älteste bereits platzierte Falle wird sofort deaktiviert. }}| in einem kleinen Bereich um die Falle selbst. Außerdem sind sie unanvisierbar und auf der Karte sichtbar. }} }} | }} |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Caitlyn feuert in die gewählte Richtung ein Netz und sprintet in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Das Netz verursacht am ersten getroffenen Gegner |magisch}} und ihn um 50 %. |leveling = }} }} }}| }} |speed = 3200 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Nach einer kurzen Verzögerung nimmt Caitlyn einen ins Visier und beginnt, für 1 Sekunde zu kanalisieren. Während dieser Zeit erhält Caitlyn über das Ziel. |description2 = Sollte Caitlyn ihre Kanalisierung erfolgreich beenden, feuert sie ein Projektil ab, dass dem anvisierten folgt und dem ersten |normal}} zufügt. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Andere Champions können sich in die Flugbahn des Projektils stellen, um den anvisierten Champion zu schützen. }}| auf ihr Ziel weshalb das Projektil immer trifft, auch Ziele. * Klone können das Projektil abfangen. * Ass im Ärmel wird abgebrochen und auf eine von 5 Sekunden gesetzt, wenn das Ziel während der Kanalisierung stirbt oder wird. Die Manakosten werden in diesem Fall nicht zurückerstattet. * Wenn das Ziel stirbt oder nicht mehr ins Ziel genommen werden kann, während die Kugel bereits fliegt, so behält diese ihre Richtung bei und kann immer noch Champions in der Schussbahn treffen. }} }} Alte Splash-Arts EU West= Caitlyn Standard Caitlyn S alt.jpg|1. Standard Caitlyn Caitlyn Widerstands-Caitlyn S alt.jpg|1. Widerstands-Caitlyn Caitlyn Sheriff Caitlyn S alt.jpg|1. Sheriff Caitlyn Caitlyn Safari-Caitlyn S alt.jpg|1. Safari-Caitlyn Caitlyn Arktische Caitlyn S alt.jpg|1. Arktische Caitlyn Caitlyn Mondgeist Caitlyn S alt.jpg|1. Mondgeist Caitlyn |-|China= Caitlyn Standard Caitlyn S Ch.jpg|Standard Cailtyn Caitlyn Widerstands-Caitlyn S Ch.jpg|Widerstands-Caitlyn Caitlyn Sheriff Caitlyn S Ch.jpg|Sheriff Caitlyn Caitlyn Safari-Caitlyn S Ch.jpg|Safari-Caitlyn Caitlyn Arktische Caitlyn S Ch.jpg|Arktische Caitlyn Alte Ladebildschirmbilder EU West= Caitlyn Standard Caitlyn L alt.jpg|1. Standard Caitlyn Caitlyn Widerstands-Caitlyn L alt.jpg|1. Widerstands-Caitlyn Caitlyn Sheriff Caitlyn L alt.jpg|1. Sheriff Caitlyn Caitlyn Safari-Caitlyn L alt.jpg|1. Safari-Caitlyn Caitlyn Arktische Caitlyn L alt.jpg|1. Arktische Caitlyn Caitlyn Mondgeist Caitlyn L alt.jpg|1. Mondgeist Caitlyn |-|China= Caitlyn Standard Caitlyn L Ch.jpg|Standard Cailtyn Caitlyn Widerstands-Caitlyn L Ch.jpg|Widerstands-Caitlyn Caitlyn Sheriff Caitlyn L Ch.jpg|Sheriff Caitlyn Caitlyn Safari-Caitlyn L Ch.jpg|Safari-Caitlyn Caitlyn Arktische Caitlyn L Ch.jpg|Arktische Caitlyn |Trivia= Trivia Allgemein * Sie war der erste im Jahre 2011 veröffentlichte Champion. * Caitlyns Name kommt ursprünglich vom griechischen Wort "Αἰκατερίνα/η". ** Caitlyn und , wahrscheinlich auch , teilen sich die selbe Namenspatronin, möglicherweise die Göttin . * Caitlyn ist einer der wenigen Champions, die einen Massenkontrolleffekt auf sich selber anwenden können. Die anderen sind , , , , , und . * Caitlyns Gewehr ist im Trailer zum Mac-Release zu sehen. Kurz darauf sieht man eine . * Caitlyn hat von allen Champions die höchste Reichweite für Basisangriffe (mit 650 Einheiten). ** Allerdings wird sie mit der Zeit von überholt, die durch ihre Passive Caitlyns Angriffsreichweite mit zunehmendem Level übersteigt (auf Lvl 13). ** Wenn die Fähigkeit "Waffenwechsel" als erstes aufwertet und ihren Raketenwerfer "Gräte" benutzt, kann auch sie Caitlyn in ihrer Reichweite ausstechen (auf Lvl 9). * schießt tatsächlich auf den Kopf. Dies ist gerade bei besonders großen Zielen wie dem auffällig. Entwicklung * Caitlyn wurde von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam entwickelt. * Während ihrer Entwicklung wurde sie Emeria genannt. * Früher Versionen ihrer W beinhalteten, dass sie damit Büsche erschaffen konnte. Um Probleme wie z.B. Laneprobleme sowie verwirrte Monstern zu verhindern, wurde dies nicht eingeführt. Die Idee kam später zugute. Geschichte * Die , die Caitlyn auslegt, haben einen Cupcake als Köder. Manche Spieler nennen ihre Fallen deswegen auch einfach "Cupcakes". * Caitlyn ist der Sheriff von Piltover und hat als Partner. Wenn die beiden Champions in einem Spiel als Verbündete kämpfen, erhalten beide die Verbesserung für ihre Zusammenarbeit. Bei jeder Tötung/Unterstüzung, die sie zusammen erzielen, erhalten sie +1 zusätzliches . ** Falls im gegnerischen Team ist, bekommt Caitlyn (genauso auch Vi) die Beeinträchtigung als besondere Interaktion mit der kriminellen Jinx. * Caitlyn hat auch spezielle Interaktionen mit , wenn sie sich im gegnerischen Team befindet. * Caitlyn selbst wird von "Cupcake" genannt, wie man in ein paar Zitaten hören kann, falls sich beide im selben Spiel befinden. |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V10.2: * ** Caitlyn erhält nicht länger zusätzliche Kopfschüsse, wenn du ihr den Befehl für eine Angriffsbewegung gibst, während sie sich in der Nähe eines Ziels befindet, das ihr in die Falle und ins Netz gegangen ist. ** Caitlyn kann nicht länger eine Angriffsbewegung einsetzen, um Ziele in der Falle oder im Netz anzugreifen, während Massenkontrolleffekte auf sie einwirken. * ** Aktiviert Caitlyn erst Yordle-Schlagfalle und dann , sind ihre normale Angriffe nicht länger kurzzeitig langsamer als vorgesehen. V9.1: * ** Das Signalisieren dieser Fähigkeit zeigt deinem Team jetzt, welche Ziele sich in Reichweite befinden! V8.24b: * ** 30 / 70 / 110 / 150 / 190 ⇒ 50 / 90 / 130 / 170 / 210 ** 67 % ⇒ 60 % * ** 2.000 / 2.500 / 3.000 ⇒ 3.500 auf allen Rängen V4.1: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die visuellen Effekte von „Ass im Ärmel“ weiter liefen, selbst nachdem das Projektil dadurch zerstört worden war, dass das Ziel nicht angreifbar wurde. Caitlyn-Spieler sollten jetzt eine bessere optische Rückmeldung bekommen, wenn ihre ultimative Fähigkeit ihr Ziel nicht treffen wird. V3.15: * Wir haben Caitlyns Laufanimation verbessert! V3.7: * Allgemein ** Das grundlegende Angriffstempo wurde von 0,668 auf 0,625 verringert. ** Das pro Stufe gewonnene Angriffstempo wurde von 3 % auf 4 % erhöht. * ** Erhält keine Kumulationen mehr, wenn Strukturen angegriffen werden. V3.02: * ** Wird nicht mehr verbraucht, wenn Augen angegriffen werden. V1.0.0.147b: * ** Der Schadensabfall nach Treffern wurde von 15 % auf 10 % verringert. ** Der minimale Schaden wurde von 40 % auf 50 % erhöht. * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.142: * Allgemein ** Kurzinfos aktualisiert. * ** Die Zauberzeit wurde verringert. * ** Die Reichweite wurde von 1900/2050/2200 auf 2000/2500/3000 erhöht. ** Die Vorbereitungszeit wurde von 1,25 Sekunden auf 1 Sekunde verringert.0/2200. V1.0.0.141: * ** Ignoriert bei der Platzierung nun Kollisionen mit anderen Einheiten. V1.0.0.140: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Caitlyn während Ass im Ärmel aussah, als würde sie angreifen. V1.0.0.133: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Kopfschuss nicht ausgelöst wurde, während Caitlyn verspottet oder zum Schweigen gebracht war. V1.0.0.129: * Das grundlegende Lauftempo wurde von 305 auf 300 verringert. V1.0.0.128: * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 20/65/110/155/200 auf 20/60/100/140/180 verringert. * ** Der Aktivierungsradius wurde von 150 auf 135 verringert. V1.0.0.125: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Abklingzeit von „Ass im Ärmel“ nicht zurückgesetzt wurde, wenn oder das Ziel waren und während der Vorbereitungszeit starben. V1.0.0.123: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den eine kurz nach dem Auslösen einer vorherigen Falle platzierte „Yordle-Schlagfalle“ dafür sorgte, dass eine weitere Falle entfernt wurde (so als wären zu viele platziert). V1.0.0.116: * ** Die Reichweite wurde von 125 auf 150 erhöht. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 60 auf 50 verringert. * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 90 auf 75 verringert. * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 150 auf 100 verringert. ** Die Reichweite wurde von 1600/1900/2200 auf 1900/2050/2200 erhöht. V1.0.0.113: * ** Benötigt ab den Stufen 1/7/13 nun 8/7/6 statt immer 8 Angriffe. V1.0.0.112: * ** Die Projektilgeschwindigkeit wurde von 2200 auf 3200 erhöht. ** Die Reichweite wurde von 1400/1800/2200 auf 1600/1900/2200 erhöht. ** Die anfängliche Verzögerung vor dem Anlegen wurde deutlich verringert. V1.0.0.111: * Allgemein ** Kurzinfos wurden überarbeitet. V1.0.0.109: * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 40/70/100/130/160 auf 20/65/110/155/200 verändert. ** Der Schadensfaktor wurde von 1 auf 1,3 erhöht. ** Der Schadensabfall pro Treffer wurde von 6 % auf 10 % erhöht. ** Der maximale Schadensabfall wurde von 30 % auf 50 % erhöht. * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 250/400/550 auf 250/475/700 erhöht. ** Das Ziel wird nun für die Wirkdauer aufgedeckt, wodurch die Fähigkeit nicht mehr abgebrochen wird, wenn das Ziel den sichtbaren Bereich verlässt. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Ass im Ärmel“ nicht durch die Meisterschaft „Verwüstung“ beeinflusst wurde. ** Der Schaden wird nun als Zauberschaden und nicht mehr als normaler Angriff gewertet. ** Löst nicht länger Treffereffekte, etwa den , aus. ** Löst nun Treffereffekte für Zauber, z.B. den Effekt von , aus. ** Es ist nicht mehr möglich, dem Schuss auszuweichen und er wird auch nicht mehr durch abgefangen. V1.0.0.108: Hinzugefügt * (Passive) ** Jeder 8. Angriff (Angriffe aus hohem Gras zählen doppelt) von Caitlyn erzielt einen Kopfschuss, der 150 % Schaden gegen einen Champion oder 250 % Schaden gegen einen Vasallen verursacht. * (Q) ** Caitlyn legt ihr Gewehr eine Sekunde lang an und feuert einen durchdringenden Schuss ab, der normalen Schaden verursacht (weitere Treffer verursachen weniger Schaden). * (W) ** Caitlyn platziert eine Falle, um hinterhältige Yordles aufzudecken, die nur auf Champions reagiert. Wird sie ausgelöst, setzt diese das Opfer 1, 5 Sekunden lang fest und verursacht magischen Schaden. * (E) ** Caitlyn feuert ein schweres Netz, das ihr Ziel verlangsamt und sie zurückstößt. * (Ultimative Fähigkeit) ** Caitlyn nimmt sich die Zeit für einen perfekten Schuss, wonach sie an einem einzigen Ziel gewaltigen Schaden auf sehr große Distanz anrichtet. Gegnerische Champions können sich in die Schussbahn werfen, um den Schuss abzufangen. }}